For You I Will
by brucas32
Summary: Brooke and Lucas have been best friends since they were little kids. They both have secretly liked the other but with many obstacles in the way will their love be able to survive them? Author's Note:Should I rewrite it?
1. Chapter 1

Brooke slipped into Lucas' room and sprawled herself across his bed. They practically lived at each other's houses and rarely bothered with knocking anymore. It had been like this for as long as she could remember. They had been best friends since before they were born, Karen Roe and Pricilla Davis had become friends in Lamaze class but over the years had lost touch. Brooke and Lucas friendship, however, never wavered.

Lucas glanced over from his homework to see Brooke looking anywhere but him.

"What's up Cheery," he asked putting down his book and laying down next to her.

"Well Broody, it's almost prom…" Brooke started to say and blushed

"Is Brooke Davis asking me out," Lucas smirked, clearly loving this.

"In your dreams," Brooke said hitting him.

"Ow, what was that for?" Lucas glared rubbing his arm.

"What, are you just going to leave me hanging?" Brooke said with her best puppy dog face.

"I'll have to think about it, I mean I do have so many options," Lucas replied in a grave voice and started laughing at her offended look.

"Of course I'll go with you B, you know I'll always be there for you."

Lucas was sweating. It was the day of prom and he was nervous as hell. Why did this tux have to be so damn uncomfortable? It didn't help that lately he had stated having feelings for Brooke as more than just friends. He quickly pushed these feelings aside.

' She only wants to go with you as friends,' he thought somewhat bitterly. He'd always been attracted to Brooke but never did anything about in fears of ruining their friendship. Of course he also always assumed she never felt the same. If only he could see her now….

"Calm down Brooke, this is ridiculous. It's just Lucas." That was the problem. It was Lucas. Brooke had always thought he was hot but hid her feelings well. She heard the doorbell ring and with one final check of her hair rushed downstairs.

Once they reached the nicely decorated Hawaiian themed party, Rachel Gettina ran up and grabbed Lucas' arm.

"Hey, handsome, c'mon first dance of the night and I'm choosing you," she purred leaning in closer to him, "hopefully the first of many".

"Umm, Brooke do you mind," Lucas asked her looking apprehensive about the whole thing.

"Yea,have fun, I'll catch up with you later," Brooke muttered silently fuming. Who did she think she was, Lucas was her date and she should have been his first dance, not Rachel.

"Hey Brooke you've just been laid by the Tim," Tim yelled running up and throwing a lei sloppily over her head. She shot him a dirty look and sat down focusing her attention buck to Lucas and Rachel. When the song ended Lucas walked over to their table and held out his hand to her.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet_

_As what I can't have_

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair_

_Round your finger_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_

_What I feel about you._

Lucas glanced down at Brooke and smiled. It was time to tell her how he felt.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have 

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_Forgive me if I stutter_

_From all of the clutter in my head_

_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a waterbed_

"Brooke"

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways_

_A thousand times, no more camouflage_

_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

"Lucas are you ok? You look pale." Brooke said extremely worried

The last thing he remembered was seeing Brooke's alarmed face, and then everything went black.

I know the beginning sucks but please tell me what you think….it's my first fan fic


	2. Wake Up

Chapter 2: Wake Up

"Who is here to see Lucas Scott," the doctor walked into the waiting room and saw Brooke.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news…."

Brooke awoke with a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. That didn't make the situation any better though. Lucas was currently in a coma and the doctors could not release any information to her because she was not family. Unfortunately, Karen was in Italy and wouldn't be back until tomorrow so Brooke would remain clueless until then. She thought back to earlier in the evening.

"_Lucas are you ok? You look pale." _

"_Somebody call an ambulance," Brooke shouted bending down next to him. _

"_Lucas can you hear me," she cried still upset. It had seemed as though he was going to tell her something important. The ambulance came and put him on a stretcher. _

"_Would you like to come," he asked Brooke seeing how distraught she looked._

_She could only nod and was silent the entire ride._

She had calmed down since then but still had not left Lucas' side since they had gotten to the hospital.

'Wake Up, Wake Up on a Saturday night," she softly sang the annoying Hilary Duff song hoping that he would in fact, wake up.

"Excuse me Doctor, I'm Lucas Scott's sister. Could you tell me what is wrong with him?"

"Yes, well Mr. Scott has a rare heart disease called HCM. We are just going to have to watch him closely and hope for the best," the doctor forced a tight smile.

"What room is he in,"

"103. Oh wait I didn't catch your name,"

"Rachel," she smirked before heading to room 103.

"Brookie you look wonderful," Rachel sauntered into the hospital room and sat down on the other side of Lucas.

"What are you doing here Rachel," Brooke questioned not wanting to have to deal with her. She was stressed enough without the world's biggest bitch showing up.

"I just had to make sure Luke was okay. I mean, he told me he had a heart condition but he never said how bad it was."

"What do you mean his heart condition?" Brooke narrowed her eyes at Rachel.

"You mean you don't know," Rachel asked feigning shock, "he has a rare heart disease called HCM." Rachel said reciting what the doctor had told her when she had pretended to be Luke's sister. Sometimes she amazed herself at how well everything was working out for her. Meanwhile, Brooke's head was reeling. Why would he trust Rachel with something this huge and not her, his supposed best friend. She had so many questions that could not be answered but she was sure of one thing. She had to get out of there.

It's pretty short and I don't really know where I'm going but it will definitely be a brucas…..Review!


	3. Beautiful Love

Hey guys! If you are reading this please review…Even though this chapter sucks

I will update sooner if I get more reviews…..Flashbacks are in Italics

_It was Friday night and instead of going out Brooke and Lucas were at home watching Friend's reruns. _

_Monica: Chandler, in all my life I never thought I would be so lucky as to fall in love with my best, my best... _

_crying _

_There's a reason why girls don't do this. _

_Lucas grinned. He had always pictured himself marrying his best friend. They would live in a big white house-_

"_I would never be the one propose," Brooke commented interrupting his daydreaming._

"Why not? I mean it is the twenty-first century." 

"_Yea, but it already all laid out for the guy. He buys the ring and gets on one knee. If I were the one who proposed would I get cheated out of an engagement ring? Because that would suck!"_

_Lucas chuckled as he listened to her rant. "I'm sure you won't have to worry about it. Anybody would be crazy not to want to marry you." HE said trying to calm her down. But he meant it. There was truly no one like Brooke Davis._

"_Thanks, Luke," she smiled showing her dimples._

_This was it he was going to tell her how he felt. He was finally going to-_

_For the second time that night he was interrupted but this time by Brooke's cell phone ringing._

"_I'm sorry but I have to go. Maybe we can finish this later?"_

_He smiled meekly knowing the moment was gone and was hoping for another one to come soon._

Lucas tried to force his eyes open but his whole body was aching. He couldn't remember where he was or what had happened just that he was extremely sore. He was finally able to squint and glanced around the room. He saw Rachel in the chair closest to him, which was odd. They weren't even that close. He scanned the room again looking for his best friend. But the person he had been dreaming about was not present. That day was still fresh in his mind. It had been about a month before and since then they had acted the same. But he had felt a spark that day and couldn't understand why she wouldn't be here.

Maybe she went to get coffee or something he thought to himself as he tried to sit up. His sudden movement must have woken Rachel up because she leaned over and whispered

"Hey handsome, you feeling better,"

"What happened," he asked groggily still trying to remember the events of the night before.

"Well, I guess you got so bored with Brookie you passed out," Rachel laughed.

"So where is Brooke," he said now starting to remember what had taken place.

Rachel contemplated this for a moment. She couldn't lie and say Brooke wasn't here because as soon as Lucas asked the doctors, nurses and even Brooke, he would know she had been in the hospital. On the other hand she couldn't say why Brooke had left because that too would make her look bad.

"The doctor was in here before and was talking about your heart disease. Brooke got really upset that you never told her and ran out of here." She said telling mostly the truth just leaving herself out. Realizing he wasn't going to talk to her she quickly left the room as well.

Lucas sat there thinking about what he could do. Yes, he had lied to her but that was only because he didn't want her to treat him differently. He hoped that she would forgive him and they would be able to get past this but he had a suspicion that it wouldn't be as simple as that.

When Brooke ran out the hospital she didn't know where to go. But she didn't want to be alone right now so went to one of the only people besides Luke she could call a friend.

"Could I come in" Brooke sobbed as Haley opened the front door.

"Of course, Brooke what's wrong? How's Lucas" Haley was worried for her friend.

"What's wrong is that my so-called best friend has a heart condition that he did not find important enough to share with me but told his dear Rachel instead." She practically yelled he tears starting to come to a stop.

"I'm sorry Brooke have you talked to him about it?"

"No, he didn't wake up yet but I just had to get out of there," she said clearly distracted

"So you left him there by himself? What if he wakes up to an empty room?" "He wasn't alone. Rachel was there." Brooke shrugged.

"Wait Rachel was there. Is that how you found out about this "heart disease". Brooke she probably made it all up."

"I thought of that so I asked the doctor if it was true and he said yes." her voice cracking at the end.

"She probably asked him too and that is how she knows. Luke is your best friend not hers so go back and ask him about it not the cheer slut." Brooke laughed at Haley's nickname for Rachel. But she didn't know if she could go back just yet. She was still upset that he hadn't told her and even though Haley made some good points she was going to see how she felt in the morning.


	4. Hands Down

Sorry for not updating sooner but I've been really busy and had major writers block

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and I'm trying to make the chapters longer but this is another short one! Sorry…but please still review

Lucas POV

When you know someone long enough you start to recognize their sounds. Like when Brooke comes into a room she doesn't walk, she bounces. And when my mom comes in you can never hear here. Even if she is late and in a rush it is like she always has this common courtesy to not disturb anyone. However when she came bounding into the hospital room that courtesy was the last thing on her mind.

"You knew about this heart condition and you didn't find it necessary to tell your own mother? And what kind of doctor wouldn't notify a parent about something this serious?" Karen's eyes looked as though they were about to bulge out of her head at any minute.

This was not what he was hoping to see at eight o'clock in the morning. His mind for the millionth time it seemed flashed to Brooke. She was probably just as mad as his mom was if not worse. At least his mom was here.

"I told the doctors you were in Italy. And I didn't tell you because I knew if I did you would be on the next flight out here."

"Well that was not your decision to make. I'm just glad you're ok now. Did you tell anyone else, like Brooke?"

Lucas shook his head.

"Where is Brooke,"

Brooke sat in her room considering her options. Yes, she was hurt that he had lied to her but if it were her in his position she would want her best friend there. But then again if he told Rachel about this heart and not her maybe they weren't as close as she once thought. Brooke quickly dismissed those ideas from her head and tried to think of something else. But she couldn't. Sleep seemed like the last thing that would come. She had to go see him.

Lucas looked through the necessities his mom had brought him and placed his ipod in his ears on shuffle. He chuckled. He hadn't seemed Brooke in a day and yet it seemed as though everything reminded him of her.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

I can't keep my eyes off of you 

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here._

"Knock, knock," Brooke nervously walked into the room glancing shyly around.

"Hey stranger," Lucas smirked. This was awkward. They were always so comfortable around each other and now it was like they didn't even know each other.

"How have you been?" Brooke lowered herself into the chair and finally glanced into his blue eyes.

"I've been better. But Brooke I really need to talk to about something."

Shit. He was going to tell her he wanted to date that bitch. Or that he didn't want to friends anymore….

"Brooke you've been my best friend forever." Lucas started unsure of how to put this. Being in this position made him realize he couldn't take anything for granted. He had to go for what he wanted.

"Yea…" Brooke blankly stared at him confused at where he was going with this.

"Well, what would you think if…"

"Lucas the doctor needs to speak with you." Karen walked into the room oblivious of what was about to happen before she entered. "Oh, hi Brooke, how are you?"

"I'm good Karen how are you?" While she spoke to Karen she was still trying to figure out what Lucas was talking out. But she was just as curious when the doctor walked into the room with a serious look on his face.

"Hello Mr. Scott. While everything seems to fine as long as you are taking your medication there are some complications……

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. A Moment Like This

Finally some brucas and as always I 3 reviews

"_There seems to be some complications… _I see that you are an athlete. If you wish to continue to play a sport you will need to have surgery done on your heart. While the operation almost always goes off without a hitch there is always a risk something could go wrong. However if you decide you would rather be safe and not do the operation you will have to continue to take your medication daily but will not be able to play basketball." The doctor peered at Lucas underneath his glasses and abruptly turned around.

"If you have any further questions you know where to find me." The sound of the door slamming echoed through the silent room. Lucas was in a state of shock. He couldn't imagine his life without basketball. Competitive or not he loved the game and didn't even know what he would do if couldn't play.

"You are not having that surgery done," Karen spoke up.

"It's not your decision to make Mom. I want to have the surgery."

"Lucas you heard the doctor, it's risky. HE said it himself."

"Yes, but he also said most patients come out perfectly fine. I know if I don't get this, I'll always wonder what if. Everyday when I'll have to take these enormous pills I could have had another option and I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"It's just so dangerous," Karen whispered.

"I think if he wants to have the surgery then it's his decision to make," a small voice finally made herself heard. Lucas turned and grinned at her. He had forgotten Brooke was even in the room and was glad to have someone on his side. She smiled back and his breath caught in his throat.

"Fine, you can do this but I still don't like it."

The Day of the Surgery 

'This was it,' Lucas thought. It was the day that would potentially change his life forever. His mom had just left him so he could be alone in his thoughts before going under the knife. While she annoying him immensely when she was in the room at least she was a distraction to keep his mind off things. Now he was starting to get scared. HE was sweating bullets and was trying to shake off that nervousness.

"Hey Broody, I brought you some coffee. And the good kind not any of this hospital crap." She plopped down next to him and handed him a steaming cup of Starbucks. Ever since the day he had decided he wanted to go through with the surgery Brooke had been by his side everyday. They would just hang out and make fun of random things on TV. They never talked about themselves though which was something that didn't go back Brooke.

"I wanted to talk to you before…well I just want to talk to you. Brooke said anxiously playing with her hair.

"Why would you tell Rachel about your heart condition and not me? DO you not trust me? Because I though we were best friends but if you would tell something this important to her and not me" she trailed off waiting to see what he would say. She knew it was wrong to do this right before his operation but in case she never got the chance again she had to get it off his chest.

"Brooke I never told anyone, let alone Rachel about my heart condition. She found out from the doctors. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, that bitch tricked me! She came while I waiting for you to wake up and said that you had told her about it. She must have lied and said she was family." Brooke realizing what had happened felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder. Lucas figuring she was down talking grabbed the opportunity to get a few more words back in.

"Brooke, you know there is no one in the world that I trust more than you. And the million times I thought about telling anyone it was always you. It's just I didn't want you to act differently around me and treat me like a had this disease."

"That's stupid you know I wouldn't do that." Brooke punched his arm lightly and they shared a laugh.

"Mr. Scott, as soon as your done here we'll be ready to begin. The doctor popped his head in and closed the door behind him.

"So we're good now right-" Lucas started but was unable to finish. And for the first time it wasn't a person or an accident but it was Brooke pressing her lips against his. As she pulled away he grinned at her.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it" he blushed slightly embarrassed by his words.

Her eyes twinkled as she stood up.

"We'll talk when you come out. Don't worry Lucas, everything will work out fine," she squeezed his hand and winked then sauntered out. He smiled at her words. It would work out fine. Because he had to know what the hell that kiss meant.


	6. She Will Be Loved

Thanks for the all the reviews! Sorry if I get all the stuff about surgery wrong. I don't know anything about it. As always REVIEW!

Brooke paced outside in the waiting room. This was ridiculous how long could it take. Karen had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago but Brooke wanted to be awake when it was over. She finally came to the point where she had to sit down. The longer she sat, the more anxious she became. Now Brooke was starting to question her decision about kissing Lucas. It had been impulsive just like everything she did. Brooke Davis couldn't handle it when things were too predictable and boring. But thinking it over, it had been a pretty stupid thing to do. She had created a potentially awful situation. This wasn't some random guy she kissed. This was her _best friend_. If he did not feel the same way she might have jeopardized eighteen years of friendship over one kiss. She would always feel awkward around him, knowing that he was aware of her feelings and he would constantly feel bad for hurting her. Thinking back on that moment, though it didn't feel like their relationship would ever come to that.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it," Lucas words flashed through her mind. Even after analyzing every detail, scrutinizing everything she could have done differently she was happy that she did it. Because even if her worst case scenario did come true at least she knew she had tried. It was better than wondering "what if" or "what could have been". Of course those questions could come up if this damn operation failed. God, what was taking so long? In all her years of watching ER and General Hospital it always seemed so quick. But now, every minute going by felt like an hour and she was starting to get really tired. She bolted back up. She was not going to fall asleep. But maybe just for a few minutes.

"Excuse me, miss but you are here for a Lucas Scott correct?" Brooke nodded and tried to move over. This guy was creepy and was way too close.

"Yes, why do you have any news on him? Is he Ok?"

"Actually, I would like to speak to his mother first, do you know where she is?"

"I'm right here," Karen said walking out of the bathroom, "and anything you can say in front of me, you can say in front of Brooke."

"Well, I am happy to inform you that your son's surgery was a success," The doctor started to explain in more detail but that was all she had wanted to hear. He was fine. Brooke jumped out of her seat and tried to see if there was a way to butt into the conversation. But the doctor was going on and on so she just had to disturb them.

"So can I go into see him or not," she asked cutting him off. Patience was never her strong point among other things.

"You may but he has been through a lot, so I wouldn't expect him to be very talkative." Brooke didn't care she just wanted to see him. But as she reached the door, she realized she had no idea what she wanted to say to him. It was too late to turn back now so she pushed open the door. He looked up as she bounded toward him and flung his arms around his neck, accidentally elbowing him in the stomach.

"Ow, Cheery that hurt," he winced, still sore from surgery.

"Oh my God I am so sorry. I totally didn't mean to,"

He laughed. "Brooke, stop worrying. I'm fine. Although if you really want to make me feel better you could always kiss me again."

"Funny," she blushed. She was never going to live that down.

"So are we going to have that talk now," he croaked his voice a little strained.

"Lucas you just got out of surgery. Right now you should rest. I don't think it is the best time to have this conversation." Brooke said. Maybe by the time he woke up she would know what to say.

"Really cause I think it is the perfect time." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. He pulled away slowly.

"Brooke I have felt this way for so long."

"Me too," she whispered.

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis. I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

She didn't know what to say. Scratch that. She knew what should say but didn't know if she could. She hardly knew what love was. Sure, she had seen the movies where the boy and girl fall madly in love and then live happily ever after. In real life though, what examples did she have of love? Her parents didn't love her and they loved each other even less. But staring into his eyes at that moment she too knew what love was.

"I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott,"


	7. Rush

Sorry for not updating. I didn't know what to write for this chapter so it's kind of a filler. There will be more drama soon. And like always thank you for the support and please review.

Brooke watched Lucas' chest rise and fall as he slept. After she had admitted that she loved him they just stayed and talked. She didn't really remember what about but she didn't care either. And even in his sleep he was smiling, though nothing could match the goofy grin on her face. She couldn't believe they were finally together. For years it had always been her and Lucas. Until high school started and Felix Taggaro asked her out. She had accepted and they had started dating. She wasn't that crazy about him but everyone was so jealous that she was going out with the most popular boy in school. But just because she had a boyfriend didn't mean that she was going to stop hanging out with her best friend. Every boy she had tried to date was jealous of her relationship with Lucas. Although Lucas only had one girlfriend the same applied to her. Peyton Sawyer. That was the first time she though she had feelings for Lucas. Peyton was the popular cheerleader that everyone wanted to date, and she chose Lucas. So if Lucas would tell her he already had plans with Brooke, she couldn't handle it. It was supposed to be all about her. She was the last real girlfriend he had. Their had been many Rachel's over the years but none that stuck. Thinking it over Brooke though it was inevitable they would eventually get together. She continued to stare at him for a few more minutes when his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey pretty girl, you're up? Why didn't you wake me?" Lucas sat up and grabbed her hand stroking it with his thumb.

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you," Brooke smiled up at him.

"So what have you been doing?"

"Nothing, just thinking," Brooke replied yawning. "I should call your mom. She told me to tell her when you're awake. She is so worried."

Brooke quickly dialed the familiar number and waited for Karen to pick up.

"Karen's Café," Karen answered.

"Hey Karen, I was just calling to tell you that Lucas is up and he's fine."

"Can I talk to him for a minute?" Brooke handed Lucas the phone.

"Guess what I got in the mail today?" Karen sounded so excited Lucas couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened.

"What, ma," Lucas groaned. It was probably going to be some invitation to something that he didn't want to go to.

"We got a letter from UNC and they are giving you a full ride," Karen squealed and Lucas was ecstatic.

"I have to go I have a customer," Karen said good-bye and hung up.

Lucas couldn't imagine a more perfect day. A full scholarship to the University of North Carolina and Brooke said she loved him.

"What did she say?" Brooke asked, curious to what the excitement was all about.

"I got a full ride to UNC," Lucas said with not as much excitement as when he first heard the news. He had never thought about colleges in their relationship. They had applied to some of the same schools but then it was just because they were friends. Now that they were going to date he wanted to go to the same school as her.

"Lucas that's unbelievable. I'm so proud of you," Brooke hugged him.

But she was having the same thoughts he was. UNC was not one of her first choices. She wanted to go to either NYU or Duke. Duke was at least in the same state but New York would be pretty far. Especially for such a new relationship. Neither wanted to bring up these things just yet. They would discuss these things when they came. For now they should just enjoy the time they had together.  
"So since everything went so well, I get out if the hospital tomorrow morning. And I am taking you on a date," Lucas decided to think about a happier topic. Brooke. His best friend and the love of his life. Everyone said that high school sweethearts never work out in the end. Obviously they had never met Brooke and Lucas. They were so perfect for each other it was fate. They were soul mates and Lucas couldn't imagine feeling this way about anyone else. Brooke Davis was the girl for him.


	8. No Sleep 2nite

I might not be able to update for a couple of days so here's another chapter. Reviews really do help me go faster and are very appreciated. Thank you to those of you reading this!

Brooke fixed her hair one last time as she heard the doorbell ring. This was it. Her first date with Lucas. She had waited so long and hoped the night was one to remember. The doorbell rang again and she raced through her house and came to the door out of breath.

"Wow," Lucas blushed when he opened the door. She loved how nervous he looked. IT was so cute. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Brooke's cheeks also reddened adorably. "You don't look too bad your self,"

They both grinned widely at each other and Lucas grabbed her hand as they made their way to the car.

"So I thought we would start with dinner and see where it takes us," Lucas started driving to the hottest restaurant in town.

"Broody, we can do whatever you want. You did just get out of the hospital."

"Well I want to spend the night with you," Brooke blushed again. This was strange for her. No one had the ability to make Brooke Davis blush, and she had some pretty embarrassing things happen in her life. No one that is, except Lucas Scott.

As they pulled into the parking lot Lucas ran to Brooke's door to open it and help her out.

"Why thank you,"

"You're welcome."

It's funny how easy it was for them to go from best friends to more than friends. It was effortless and not at all awkward. It just felt so right.

"I'm so glad you're finally out of the hospital," Brooke exclaimed as they sat down,"

"MW too," Lucas smiled but it slowly disappeared from his face.

"Lucas! Oh my god! I heard you were still in the hospital." A loud high-pitched squeak was heard from across the room. Brooke would know that voice anywhere.

"Hey Peyton, what's up?" Lucas forced a smile but inside was upset. He and Brooke were having a great date and he just hoped Peyton Sawyer wasn't going to ruin it.

"Nothing how are you are you ok?" Peyton purred practically sitting on his lap. While Lucas was talking Brooke was getting angrier and angrier and not just at Peyton. This was supposed to be their first real date. She thought it should be special. Just the two of them. So why wasn't he asking her to leave? They just kept talking and neither was making a move to include her in the conversation. And now that the anger was starting to wear off it was replaced with sadness. She shot one last glance at the two of them in deep conversation and did the only thing she could think of. She ran. She ran until she got home and broke down crying on her bed. Maybe Lucas had never loved her at all. HE probably was still hung up on Peyton, not that she could blame him. Peyton was gorgeous. But she didn't want to believe that. It had felt so real. She picked up the phone to call Haley. She needed to vent to someone.

"Hey Tigger what's wrong," Haley heard Brooke sniffling as she answered the phone. Brooke quickly explained through tears what had happened through tears to Haley.

"You don't honestly think he still likes Peyton, do you? He never did like her. Anyone with eyes could see you guys were madly in love with each other,"

"Thanks Hales, you really helped me out." Brooke was glad that she had a friend like Haley.

"No problem. Although I'm surprised I'm on the top of the love life advice list." Haley chuckled.

"Why is that?"

"Well, Nathan came over here before and I was helping him study for finals. And then he kinda…tried to kiss me and I made him leave."

"You made Nathan Lee star of the basketball team leave? After he tried to kiss you?" Brooke asked shocked.

"Yea and I wish I could take it back. But you could still fix things. Go talk to Lucas. Work it out." Haley told her before saying good-bye.

And Brooke knew exactly where he would be.

It was chilly as she headed for the Rivercourt so she wrapped her sweatshirt tighter around her body. As she neared the court she saw a lone figure sitting on the benches.

"Please don't hate me…" she called out. But when the boy turned around, it wasn't Lucas but Nathan.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked. "Did you make Haley not like me?"

"Oh Nate, I'm sorry about that. And just between you and me she really does like you she's just scared." Brooke squeezed his shoulder. Nathan was a good friend. He and Lucas used to hate each other but had settled their differences and become really close.

"So why did you think I was going to be mad at you?" Nathan asked still confused.

"I thought you were Lucas and I just need to talk to him. She looked down wondering where he might be. He always came to the Rivercourt in times like these.

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out," he smiled.

"Thanks Nate," She said as she pulled him into a big hug.

Little did she know the person she had been hoping to see stood behind her in shock.

'Did Brooke ditch him for Nathan?' Lucas wondered to himself unable to watch the hug any longer. He turned around and headed back for home.

Well, Brooke did get her wish. It was a night to remember but not in the way she had hoped.


	9. I Hate Myself For Losing You

Another Kelly Clarkson title…I'm sorry but I just saw her in concert and she is so good. Anyway I want to know what you guys would think about making this fic a few years later? I don't know yet but here is this one:

Brooke stared at her bedroom ceiling praying the previous night had been a dream. But judging from the fact that she was still in the same outfit she knew it was real.

_I have myself to blame for the state I'm in today and now dying doesn't seem so cruel._

She glimpsed at herself in the mirror and grimaced. She looked terrible but felt worse.

_What do you do when you look in the mirror and staring at you is why he's not here?_

When she had gotten home she cried herself to sleep. She didn't know why she thought a relationship with Lucas would be easy. She didn't have the energy to even cry anymore.

_How do you cry when every tear you shed, won't ever bring him back again?_

When she had run from dinner she thought that her night couldn't get any worse. Boy was she wrong.

Brooke pulled away from Nathan when she heard a rustling noise behind her.

"What was that?" The Rivercourt always creeped her out at night. She turned around but saw nothing but darkness,

"Hey Nate, I'm going to try and find Luke. Are you gonna be ok?"

Nathan nodded.

"Don't give up on her. She'll come around." Brooke winked and stared for Lucas' house. Thinking about it, it made a lot more sense that he would be at his house rather than at the Rivercourt. He had just had surgery and he probably needed to rest. She stood outside his house, unsure of what to do. She never knocked before. It was their unspoken rule. IT shouldn't be any different now. With that she crept into his room expecting to find him in bed. Instead sitting at the end of the bed was the last person Brooke wanted to see.

"Hey, Brookie, why did you run off so fast before? Is everything alright?" Peyton's sickly sweet voice rang through the air.

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked ignoring all of her previous questions.

"I don't know. HE said he had to go somewhere and he would be right back." She smirked. "You still have that?" Peyton pointed to Brooke's sweatshirt. IT had been her dad's and she used to wear it all the time. Even though he was never around, in a weird way it made her feel closer to him.

"I remember it. You used to wear it a lot." Peyton smiled sincerely not her usual fake ones. Not many remembered the days when Peyton and Brooke had been friends. Not best friends like her and Lucas, but still close. When her parents went on one of their many trips and Karen was unable to baby-sit they would bring her to daycare. She hated it and hated her parents for making her go. Her only friend was the one and only Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. They were polar opposites from a young age but felt a connection through the abandonment of their parents. But then high school happened and Peyton became the most popular girl in school while Brooke was still just Brooke. Each caught up in her own thoughts made them forget why they were in the bedroom of Lucas Scott. Until, speak of the devil, he trudged in barely glancing at either girl.

"Hey Luke"

"Lucas,"

Peyton and Brooke started at the same moment.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Brooke spoke first hoping Peyton could take her hint and leave.

"I have nothing to say to you," he said coldly. "Go home Brooke. OR better yet stay the hell away from me." He continued in that icy tone, making Brooke want to cry. Brooke Davis was stronger than that though.  
"You flirt with a girl on our first date and you want me to stay the hell away from you?" Brooke was really staring to get angry and Luke wasn't helping matters.

"Are you so delusional that you think me having a conversation with a girl is me flirting?"

"She is not just a girl she is your ex girlfriend." She couldn't believe this.

"Just because you can't have civil conversations with your ex boyfriends some of us can." Lucas screamed. "And you're the one who ran right into the arms of Nathan."

"What are you talking about. I went to the Rivercourt to look for you."

"So what you settled for the next best thing?"

"I can not believe that you would even say that to me. Nate and I are just friends, which is a lot more than I can say for you and me right now." Brooke was ready to storm out but heard one last thing on her way out.

"It sure looked like more than friends to me"

Tears were streaming down her face as she blindly made her way home. She was still in shock. She had honestly thought they would be friends for life if not more than friends. After that night though, she wanted absolutely nothing from him. It was time to move on from Lucas Eugene Scott.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke's hand shook as she opened the mailbox. The hard decision she had to make about college seemed to get a lot easier. She just hoped she made the right decision and she thought she did. Brooke was headed to NYU and far away from Lucas Scott.

Please review!

**Should it continue here or be set after college? **


	10. How To Save A Life

Thanks for the reviews! Most of you wanted to keep going from here so here it goes. This chapter title is by the Fray.

Tree Hill High was in a frenzy of mixed emotions. Their favorite basketball player was coming back for the first time. He had been home resting for a week but was finally making his return to school. Girls such as Rachel and probably Peyton were excited but Brooke just wanted to die. She hadn't spoken to Lucas since that night. Just thinking about it made her shudder. How could he say those things to her? That wasn't her best friend talking. She honestly wasn't going to worry about it though. There was no way she was planning on forgiving Lucas. Let the rest of the school welcome him with open arms. She never wanted to speak to him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucas get up, you are going to be late," Karen yelled as she walked into Lucas' bedroom trying to shake him awake.

"I don't want to go Mom," Lucas whined. Ever since his fight with Brooke he wasn't really in the mood to do much of anything. And Karen was so worried she let him. Now it was time to face the music. This was the moment he dreaded. Walking into school and seeing her. That night replayed in his mind like a broken record. He knew he shouldn't have been so mean to her and definitely shouldn't have said some of the things he said

But the idea of Brooke and Nathan together really upset him. The idea of Brooke with anyone didn't really sit well with him. He was just hoping that everything would go back to how things were before that night. When they were in love and nothing was wrong. He was overwhelmed with the excitement of the students as he walked into the building. Honestly, he had probably only had real conversions with about eight of them and yet they were crowding around him asking him how he was doing or would he ever play basketball again. He knew coming back was a bad idea.

"Hey man, how's everything going?" Nathan reached out to give Lucas a man hug but Lucas just stared at him.

"Is there anything going on with you and Brooke?" Lucas asked cautiously hoping that there wasn't.

Nathan laughed. "No, we're just friends. Why?"

'I saw you two at the Rivercourt and…" he trailed off.

"She was looking for you, dude. And I was upset with some Haley drama. And from what Hales is telling me, it seems like you have some drama of your own." Nathan walked away leaving Lucas with a moment to think. Nathan's story matched up perfectly with Brooke's which means he was pretty much an ass for nothing. He needed to apologize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was dodging Lucas at all costs. She sat as far away from him in class as possible and as soon as the bell rang she would bolt up and make a quick exit before he could catch her. She was now avoiding her lunch table like the Plague. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and feared for the worst. No it wasn't Lucas but close.

"What's up Peyton," Brooke asked in a monotone voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that nothing is going on between me and Luke. He is obviously in love with you and I think you guys make a really cute couple." This was sounding really suspicious to Brooke.

"Why the sudden change of attitude?" She still wasn't quite sure she believed Peyton.

"Because I miss you B. Davis. I want us to try and be friends again. And I know it won't be like before and we'll have to work at it but I think you are the last real friend I have ever had." Peyton searched to see what Brooke's response would be. Her first instinct was to just turn her back and refuse but Peyton seemed so genuine she didn't have the heart to.

"Well, P. Sawyer I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." She said linking arms with her as they strolled through the halls not paying attention as she bumped right into the person in front of her.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry." As she bent down to pick up the book she knocked out the guy's hand she met a familiar pair of blue eyes staring straight at her. Of all the people in the school for her to bump into, she had to choose him.

"We need to talk," He grabbed her hand and guided her to a deserted area.

"Look, Brooke I'm really sorry. I was a jerk and I never should said those things to you. It's just that I love you so much and the thought of you with another guy."

"Lucas…" Brooke tried to say something but Lucas stopped her.

"Wait let me get this out before I lose all of my nerve." He smiled and she hated how he could do this to her. With one smile he made her forget about everything and want to forgive him. Not this time though.

"I truly am sorry Cheery. Can you forgive me?"

Brooke stared at his puppy dog eyes and for a minute she just wanted to say yes and have things go back to the way that they were. They couldn't and she had already made a decision.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but I can't. You really hurt me and you obviously can't trust me if you think I would go running to your best friend the minute that things weren't perfect. I think it is just better if we stayed out of each other's way for now. I'll go to NYU and you'll go t o UNC and if we're meant to be together we'll find our way in the end. Bye Lucas," She finished her speech and left him standing there speechless.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

It couldn't really be over. He wouldn't let it. He would fight for her until she realized that he was the guy for her. Now the question was, how?

I am so confused about this story. I need help…should Lucas really go to UNC or not Please review


	11. We Belong Together

Thank you all so much! I love every one of your reviews!_ I decided to hold off on the college thing, at least for now. Here the next one…._

"I was basically like we can't be friends anymore," Brooke dug her spoon into the pint of Ben and Jerry's and complained to her friends. In effort to console Brooke after what had happened the day before Haley and Peyton came over with some ice cream to try and make her feel better.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You're just being dramatic." Even though it had been awhile since they had hung out, Brooke was still every bit of a drama queen that Peyton remembered her as.

"Maybe I didn't say it in those exact words but that was pretty much the extent of it."

"Did you really mean it? I know he was wrong and way out of line but anyone who has ever met the two of you knows you are in love," Haley, always the voice of reason, put her two cents in. Brooke knew all of this but still didn't know where she stood.

"I don't know you guys. I thought I was in love but now I'm just upset."

"Yes, you're upset because you are in love him," Haley was still pushing for them. She loved Brooke and Lucas together. They were a perfect fit. And if Brooke couldn't see that Haley would just give her a little push.

"Oh crap, it's starting to rain!" Peyton exclaimed. "Do you want me to take you home Hales." She didn't really know Peyton that well but if Brooke was willing to give her a chance there was no reason for her not to.

Brooke sat listening to the raindrops pounding on her window. She was so torn. On the one hand, she was mad at Lucas and never wanted to speak to him again. On the other hand, they might not have much time left to spend with each other and she didn't want to be fighting. She wished everything was just the way it was. When they were best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. It was never this complicated with all of this boyfriend/girlfriend drama. Brooke heard a noise outside and ran to the window to see what was going on. She saw Lucas standing with a million flowers, which were getting poured on as well and then he started to sing.

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me _

Lucas warbled as he stood underneath Brooke's window singing completely off key. Brooke smiled remembering when they had first heard that song…

"You did not buy Ryan Cabrera's CD," Lucas groaned looking at her latest purchase.

"What is wrong with that?" Brooke asked offended.

"He is so obviously suicidal." Lucas said matter of factly.

Brooke gave him a questioning look. "What the hell are you talking about

"Are you kidding me? First he's sick and tired of the world, blah, blah, blah, and then he took a dive. I don't know what you call that but I call it trying to kill yourself."

Brooke laughed. They also had the most random arguments.

"That's only one song. And that doesn't mean he's suicidal, it could mean anything." She tried to defend him but really couldn't think of anything to support her side.

"This one's my favorite." She said putting on True.

"Yeah, I guess it's not too bad…" Lucas agreed staring into her eyes.

_You might think_

_I don't look_

_But deep inside in the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_mmmm_

_I'm weak_

_It's true_

_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_to the only thing that's true_

_so I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Brooke ran outside and ran straight to a soaking wet Lucas. She had so many thoughts running through her head. Should she go back inside and lock the door? Should she forgive him?

"I know you are mad Brooke and you have every right to be. I was awful to you and you don't deserve that. You deserve the best. Even though I messed up. I am still the guy for you Brooke Penelope Davis." His hair was dripping and he was shivering from the cold. "And even though we're going to catch pneumonia if you need me to tell you why I love you, I could stay out here all night."

Brooke didn't know if it was the rain making this even more dramatic or the fact that he looked hot in the rain. She was done thinking and overanalyzing every situation. She leaned up and kissed him with so much passion he didn't know what hit him. Everything else could wait. They had a whole summer before college and whatever happens will happen. But right now the only thing they wanted to think about was the other. And they did. They slipped into the Davis house and didn't stop kissing as they made their way to Brooke's room and shut the door…

_Since I am the worst decision maker ever and I love your opinions…Should I end the story here and you can leave the college thing to your imagination or I can finish, hopefully not disappointing anyone. Review!_


	12. Soundtrack to Your Life

I am ending it here…not really how I planned but whatever…reviews are still appreciated

"And that is how your daddy and I fell in love," Brooke yawned as she tucked in her daughter and kissed her goodnight.

"Wait mommy, what about the schools?" Ashley sat up wanting her mom to continue the story.

"Well, we went to different colleges honey, and it was difficult but we got through it."

"So you're really going to UNC?" Brooke asked tearfully already knowing his response. 

_He simply nodded. "And you're really going to NYU?"_

"_Uh huh," She almost had to laugh. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Everything had been like a scene in movie. They had made up in the pouring rain and were madly in love. They should have lived happily ever after, but this wasn't some fairytale. It was real life. Better yet, it was her life and that made it all the more real._

"_So I guess this is good-bye," she was in front of her terminal gate rooted to the floor. She didn't want to leave him but she had no choice._

"_It's not good-bye, pretty girl, it's see you later." He wiped a single tear that had fallen and kissed her tenderly. She pulled away before things got too heated and with one last wave she disappeared._

She loved remembering little things like that, the good times rather than the bad. Yes, they had their share of drama, but nothing that they were unable to get past and eventually became stronger than ever. It was so long ago but it felt like yesterday to her. While she loved the bittersweet moments like that it was the happy ones that were the best.

"Will you please take this blindfold off of me? It is hard enough to walk in these shoes that are way too small when I can see." Brooke complained as she almost tripped once again. It was their first Christmas after graduating college and they were celebrating in Tree Hill with Karen. Brooke always loved Christmas, but hated surprises so whatever Lucas had planned had better be good.

"_Lucas it's freezing. Where are you taking me?" _

"_Okay, you can take your blindfold off." _

_She whipped it off and gasped. The Rivercourt had been decorated with a million candles spelling the words,_

_WILL YOU MARRY ME BROOKE?_

_She turned around to check with Lucas but he wasn't standing next to her. She looked down, and he was on his knee with a beautiful ring in his hand._

"_Lucas it's gorgeous.."_

"_I know you said you never wanted to propose so I knew it was up to me," he took a deep breath and prayed that she would say yes. _

"_I can't believe you remembered that," She was trying not to cry. God, she was so emotional._

"_I remember everything you say, Cheery. I love you with all of my heart. I always have and I always will. Will you do me the honor of marrying me," HE looked so earnest and hopeful. Did he honestly think she was going to say no?_

"_Of course I'll marry you Broody."_

And they had. It had been a small ceremony, well small for Brooke standards. Brooke had looked beautiful in her wedding dress and the day had gone off with off without a hitch. A year later they had another surprise when they found out Brooke was pregnant. Ashley Beth Scott was born on April 23 happy and healthy. So they had more than their fair share of drama over the years. In the end though it was worth it. Because after all the fights and misunderstandings, neither would take back anything. Because they were still in love after all of these years and no amount of distance was able to change that.

_That's the end. Tell me if you think I should make a sequel of what happened in the college years or just let it go…I'm not sure what I want to do._


	13. Author's Note

Hey guys!

Sorry if anyone thought this was a new chapter, this story is done, but I was thinking. I really liked the plot of For You I Will but it wasn't well written. At all. So I want to know what you think. Should I rewrite it, keeping the same basic storyline, but maybe changing a few details? Or should I just let it go and forget about it? I'm cool either way but I'd really like to know what you think. Please Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
